Such a chair is known from DE 10 2011 001 811 A1. The frame of the chair disclosed therein comprises a foot part and a seat base, which is rotatably connected to the foot part about a vertical axis. The seat base is connected to the seat part near the front edge of the seat by means of a first pivot joint that allows a twisting about an axis of rotation which is oriented in a vertical direction of the chair. Furthermore, a backrest support is provided, which comprises two L-shaped struts. A respective end of each strut is rotatably fixed to a respective end of a torsion rod of the seat base. The axis of rotation thus defined extends in a transverse direction of the chair and intersects the axis of rotation of the first pivot joint that is oriented in a vertical direction. The other ends of the struts are each connected eccentrically to the backrest by means of a respective ball joint.